


I love you no matter what baby❤️

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron is a soft lad, Aaron loves Robert a lot, Caring Aaron, Halloween, Multi, Upset Robert, scared Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Robert goes with Vic and Adam to a haunted house! While there he gets a fright and runs out wanting to find Aaron. He doesn't want to tell Aaron why he's scared but Aaron knows his boy and gives him the best comfort Robert could ask for.





	I love you no matter what baby❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I always write stories about Robert comforting Aaron. I wanted one where Aaron confronts Robert.

Robert walked through the village slowly making sure to avoid all the houses. Halloween was coming up and Robert hated it not because of all the little kids or anything but when he was a little boy he went trick and treating and some stupid brat from Roberts year decided to scare him! Even since then he was always scared of going out alone during Halloween!

He got home and saw the decorations all over the pub he was shaking with fear but ignored it and went into the back room to find Aaron sat down watching Tv. He was glad that Liv was staying at Gabbys to help decorate her house because he just wanted time with Aaron.

He sat down next to his fiancé and gave him a kiss before hugging him. Aaron laughed "You're a bit needy tonight. Everything ok?" He didn't want to tell Aaron that he was scared of the Halloween decorations so he just said he was fine.

Aaron just nodded and put his arm around him. Robert moved closer burrying his head in Aaron's neck. "So you know that Vic and Adam are going to that haunted house...?" Robert nodded he didn't want to go at first but when Aaron said he was going as well he was happy.

"Well the thing is I'm not going to be able to go." Robert pulled back and looked at him " Why not? I thought we were going together. Our first Halloween as a couple. Remember?" Aaron nodded "Yh I do remember but it's just that I've got a pick up and Liv wants to go to Gordon's house to get her costume.." Robert knew that Liv hid her stuff there because no one went there apart from her and she liked it.

"You can come with us if you want?" Aaron asked but Robert didn't want to see like a baby who needed Aaron all the time. He lay back down and signed "No it's fine I'll go with them." Aaron nodded and resumed his movie.

The day of the haunted house came and Robert was nervous and sick to his stomach! He wished that he went with Aaron and Liv now. Vic came in with Adam and told Robert that they were going. 

They got there and Robert shook of his fear and followed them in. The beginning part wasn't so bad. It was the middle and the end where he got so scared that he screamed. He ran out of the haunted house and ran towards the village. Ignoring the fact that it was pitch black or that he was breathing heavily and a night before Halloween.

Aaron wasn't home when he got there but he knew where he was. He ran towards Gordon's house and bolted in the door grateful to see Aaron there. Ignoring Liv's confused looks he ran up to Aaron grabbed Aaron's hand and put it on his chest following his breathing to calm himself down.

Aaron led him onto the sofa and told him to just keep following what Aaron was doing. Eventually he calmed down and wrapped his arms around Aaron just needing to feel him there and feel safe. 

Liv decided to go upstairs and get her costume not before asking if Robert was ok. Aaron nodded and said that he was fine. She didn't believe him but went anyway.

Aaron pulled back gently to see that Robert's eyes were read and he was shaking. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Robert. "Hey? Baby what's the matter?" He said quietly. Robert just looked at him before whispering. "Haunted house.. I hate it! I was so scared Aaron this one vampire or whatever it was said he was gonna get me and I ran out. Please don't let him get me Aaron!"

Aaron took Robet in his arms and rocked him slowly back and forth. "Hey I promise you handsome no one is going to get you. I'll protect you along with Liv. Robert looked up at him and whispered "really?" He looked so young and vulnerable that Aaron kissed him slowly. "I promise."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Robet looked at the floor in shame. "Didn't want you to think I was stupid or anything." Aaron just laughed "Oh Rob I could never think that. I love you no matter what ok?" Robet nodded and kissed him again before hugging him.

Liv finally came down and they went home Robert holding on the Aaron all the way. When they got to the pub they all went to bed. Robert climbed in and clung to Aaron not wanting to let go of him. 

Aaron smiled and pulled the duvet over both of them before kissing Robert lightly on the cheeks and nodding off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories suggestions xx


End file.
